Many direct current (DC) electronic devices, such as integrated circuits and microprocessors, require a constant voltage within certain tolerances. One type of circuit that can be used to provide a constant voltage is a voltage regulator. The task of providing this voltage is made difficult by the small fluctuations in a voltage source, and by the variation in load current required by the DC device. Furthermore, as improvements are made in the portability and power consumption of electronic devices, the magnitude of the desired constant voltage decreases. Some electronic devices may require a voltage of less than 1V, which is regulated from a relatively small input voltage source. This further complicates and makes difficult the task of providing a constant voltage output that is suitable for many devices.